Ali in the Country of Hearts
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Alice has left Wonderland and in her world its been decades. Will someone have taken her place as the outsider?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She opens her big blue eyes, she's laying in the middle of the meadow all by herself. She looks around and sighs. "They must have left me here." She says out loud. She lays back down and looks up at the big blue sky. Her eyes start to close, she fights to keep them open. "Why am I so tired...?" She fought with all her might before they closed up tight. She is asleep for awhile before she feels two arms wrapped around her. She opens her eyes and she see's the spot where she was once laying gets smaller and smaller. She hears someone muttering among themselves. She turns her head to see shining white hair. A man with red eyes looks back and gives a big grin.  
"Your awake my dear sweet Alice! No time to waste! Down the hole you go!"  
"Wait!" She yells. "Im not-!" Before she could finish he jumps into a hole in the ground. She clings to his neck and screams.  
"Don't scream in my ear my dear."

She felt like they had stopped falling and opens her eyes. There is a big clock tower in front of her. She gasps and looks up at it. The man puts her on her feet. "Welcome back to Wonderland my dear sweet Alice." She looks around, amazed at her surroundings. It was beauty beyond which she's never seen. She turns to face her kidnapper he holds a vile in her face. She looks at his face quite confused and notices he has bunny ears. She tilts her head without a word. "You know the drill. If you don't drink this I will have to force you again." She looks really confused now. He sighs and drinks the liquid in the vile.  
"I think you-" He puts his lips her hers and he starts forcing the liquid down her throat. She tries to get away but he has a hold on her wrists and wont let go.

When his lips part from hers, she has the most disgusted look on her face. "What is your problem?!" She yells at him. "Im not this Alice person! My name is Ali!" The man's face goes as white has his hair. Then he laughs.  
"Your joking my dear. Don't play such crude games. Its me Peter. Peter White. Surely you remember-"  
"I don't know you and my name isn't Alice! Im Ali Heart!" Peter looks at her in complete shock.  
"Your not joking?!" He seems to fiddle and fumble and mutter things under his breath. "No no! This cannot be! This has to be she! The Queen will have my head by this evening!" She felt so lost, confused, and not to mention violated.  
"When can you take me home?" Peter looks over at her and adjusts his glasses.  
"Wrong person or not you must play the game. Only then you can go home. Farewell Ali- Ali." He bows and walks away.  
"Game? What are you- Come back!" He is gone and out of Ali's sight. "No... I cant go home?" She runs in the direction Peter did. "Peter waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!"

She runs and runs but it seems hes already gone. She comes to a stop. when she looks around she realizes that she's in the woods and that its night. "Its night? Im sure it was just morning... Ugh I don't know where I am either!" She sounds irritated. "Stupid freaking rabbit. Jumping down a hole and then kissing me. Who the hell does he think he is?" She hears rustling in a bush. "Huh? Who's there?!" She picks up a branch and is in a fighting stance.  
"That stick isn't going to do much to me." A man walks out of the bush. He has dull brown hair and blood red eyes. "You should know that by now, Alice." His face had a smile but his words were cold. He has a sword at his side. Ali felt a dangerous presence just being by him.  
"Im not Alice damnit! My name is Ali!" His smile turns into an evil grin. "I know you're Alice. I'd never forget that face." He takes a few steps toward her. She backs up into a tree.  
"Stop! Leave me alone!" He looks at her closely.  
"You look like Alice, But not to remember me..." He shuts his eyes and draws his sword. "Your a different outsider... I don't like outsiders."

Ali looks at the sword and takes off. Her heart feels like its going to explode. She doesn't look back as she runs through the trees. She ends up back at the clock tower. She runs to the side of the tower and hits something head on. She ends up on the ground and rubbing her head. "Ow..."  
"Hey. Watch where you're going." Says a deep and gruff voice. She looks up and a man with long blue hair stares at her. He gulps and looks quite surprised. "Alice?" "No I'm not Alice. Im Ali." His surprise turns into shock and dismay. Ali turns around and looks. But no one is there. She is shaking with fear.  
"Ali right? Please come in. This night period isn't safe." He outstretches his hand and she takes it. He leads her in a door, up the stairs, and into a room. "Please sit. I'll make you some coffee."

He stays in the kitchen for some time. Ali takes her hair out of the ribbon and her long blond hair fans out. "Its uncanny." The man says. "On how much you look like her." Ali looks over at him with a quizzical look. "Alice Liddell use to be a outsider some time ago." He pours the coffee into a tea cup and sits it in front of her.  
"Alice Liddell?" She asks.  
"Yeah."  
"But... That's my grandma."


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

The man stares at Ali for a good long while. "Your... Grandmother?" His face turns slightly pale. "Has it really been that long?" Ali stares into the tea cup and takes a drink. "That damn Peter! I'm sorry he got you mixed up in this."  
"So I really can't go home?" She asks. He looks stern.  
"Let me see the vial."  
"The what?"  
"The vile that the medicine was in." Ali searches her pockets.  
"I don't think I hav-" She reaches her breast pocket and pulls out the crystal vial.  
"You need to fill that back up in order to go home. To fill it up you need to interact with the people of this world." He says this as if he's said it before. "But if you fill it up and decide that you want to stay that's your choice."  
"I see."

She doesn't seem frantic. In fact she doesn't have any emotion. She just stares blankly into her coffee. "So I can stay here if I want..." She states out loud. "Thank you for the information... um..." She thinks for a moment and its like something hits her. "Julius? Julius Monrey?" She asks.  
"How did you know my-"  
"Grandma use to tell me stories about this place. How wonderful and exciting it is, but also how dangerous and twisted."  
"She told you about us?"  
"Yes. She told me she could never forget anyone here. She loved you all so dearly. She told me this right before she-" She stops and looks down again. "See... unlike grandma... I honestly don't want to go back... That's all I'm saying." They both stay silent before Julius speaks.  
"You look exhausted. Why don't you stay in a room? You can travel and roam at the next time period."  
"Oh right time is different here."  
"Yes. Don't stay out at night. Its dangerous out at night."  
"Thank you Julius." He leads her to a room and walks back to the table. He sits and rests his head on his hands. A tear forms in the corner of his eye. "Alice..."

Ali is sitting on the bed looking out the window. "Lets see." She looks around. "That's the Amusement Park, that's Heart Castle, and that's-" She looks at the mansion in the distance. "The Hatters..." She hears the sound of gunshots echoing in the distance. She shuts the curtains and covers her head like a child afraid of a thunder-storm. After a while, she drifts off into a deep sleep. She starts dreaming about a meadow and a path. In front of her is a man with long grey hair, an eye patch on his right eye, and a violet eye. "You must be Nightmare."  
"Must be? Come now Alice-"  
"I'm not Alice! I'm Ali!" Nightmare looks completely speechless and blood flows out of his mouth and he turns to jello and gets on his knees. Ali shrieks. "Your vomiting blood?!"  
"Sorry about that." He has a handkerchief to his mouth. "I may be a nightmare but a very ill one." Ali walks over and helps him back up to his feet. "Thank you. But you should be waking up now."

Everything fades out and Ali opens her eyes. She's in the Clock Tower room. It's still night and yet it feels like she has been asleep forever. She realizes that someone is in the other room with Julius. Yelling and being rude. Ali sneaks over to the door and opens it. A man with fuchsia hair, ears, a cat tail, and yellow cat-like eyes is in Julius's face. "I know she's here Julius! Where's Alice?!"  
"I keep telling you, she's not Alice. Her name is Ali." He's calm while the cat man is frantic.  
"All I want to do is see for myself!"  
"She's asleep." Ali can't take much more. It hurt her to see so many people love and want to see her grandma, but she wasn't her.  
"I'm really not Alice." She says walking out of the door. The cat man slowly walks over to her and stops.  
"Your really not Alice." He says. She shakes her head. "Damn... I'm sorry Julius... I was being a real prick huh?"  
"Just a bit." Julius says nonchalantly. The cat man looks back at Ali.  
"Hi there Ali. I'm Boris. It's nice to meet you." Ali smiles softly.  
"It's nice to meet you too Boris."


	3. Chapter 3: Fun Day

Chapter 3: Fun Day

Boris leads Ali down a path, it's still night. "Man! This is the longest night we've ever had." Boris looks back at her. "Hey Ali. Stay closer to me. If anything happens to you Julius will have my head." Ali rushes next to his side. He looks down at her pale face. He feels his face flush.  
"Thank you for taking me to the Amusement Park Boris." She says while looking down. "I hope it's not too much trouble." His face blushes more.  
"No I was headed back when Julius asked me to take you. He said that you was fidgeting and not sitting still. Though, I didn't notice." He scratches behind his head nervously. She laughs a bit.  
"He noticed that? I thought I was being very discreet." The smile on her face makes Boris' heart speed up. "When I stay somewhere too long, especially indoors, I fidget. I'm sorry Boris."  
"N-no! I told you it's no problem at all!"

He suddenly looks in the trees and the guy with brown hair and the red eyes is back. Boris looks serious and whispers to Ali. "Ali, hook arms with me and don't ask questions." Ali does as she's told and they continue to walk. Even though he's wearing a serious face his cheeks are rosy. "I want you to slowly and secretly look behind us." He whispers again. "Is he still behind us?" She pretends to be looking at the trees. She sees the man out of the corner of her eye, her grip on Boris tightens. "I'll take that as a yes!" He whips out a gun and points it at the man. "What are you doing here Ace?" There was a type of growl in his voice. Ace smiles and points his sword at Boris.  
"I came for Alice."  
"This isn't Alice, her name is Ali."  
"So you and the clockmaker are so desperate to protect her?" Ali's eyes grew wide. "Why did you come back to Wonderland? Was it so you could seduce the men ag-"  
"I'm not Alice!" She screams at him.  
"Ali its no use. There's no getting through to him."

Alice gets behind him and buries her face in his back. Then out of nowhere, two boys fall out of the sky and starts fighting with Ace. Ace then looks ticked and runs off into the trees. Ali looks up. The boys looked like twins with black hair. One has blue eyes and a blue uniform and the other has red eyes and a red uniform. "Ugh are you damn kids slacking off?!" Says a voice. Two other men walk out of the dark shadows, one has wavy blond hair, rabbit ears, and violet eyes; and the other has long shaggy smoky black hair, and blue-green eyes.  
"No way bloody chicken rabbit!" Says one of the twins.  
"We were helping Boris and his lady friend."  
"Lady friend?" Says the man with ears. Ali puts her face back into his back. "So helping faceless now are you Boris?"  
"Buzz off Elliot." He retorts back. "And she's not a faceless. Her name is Ali. She's an outsider."

It was silent for a while. "An outsider huh?" Elliot looks back at the other man. "Whadd'ya think Blood? You think its her?"  
"It's not." Boris states flatly. "Her scent is totally different from Alice, and at first glance she looks like her, but look closer and it's not." Blood smirks.  
"Well lets look at this Ali girl." Blood says. "If she does indeed look like Alice then show us her face Boris." Boris glares at Blood and pat's Ali's head.  
"It's alright Ali. They wont hurt you. I wont let them." She moves away from Boris. She keeps her head down as she approaches Blood, Elliot, and the twins.  
"Lift your head. We can't see a thing." She slowly lifts her head. Elliot and Blood looks shocked, the twins get a big grin on their face and run over to her.  
"Big sis is back!" They yell. They look up at her face. She feels pained that she wasn't who they thought she was. The twins stop smiling. "Hey Dum?" Says the one in red.  
"Yeah Dee?" Says the blue one.  
"This isn't big sis is it?"  
"No."  
"Whoa." Elliot looks her over. "Boris is right. You do look like her, but close up something is different."

Blood walks over and looks her over as well. "Well... imagine that." He pulls his hat off. "I'm Blood, Blood Dupre."  
"And I'm Elliot March."  
"If you need anything, just let us know." Blood says. He nods his head and he walks off with Elliot and the twins.  
"Stupid hatter. Ruined my heroic moment. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. Maybe I just need to have some fun. Its bad enough someone wants to kill me."


	4. Chapter 4: The Story of the Rouge Knight

Chapter 4: The Story of the Rouge Knight

Ali and Boris finally reaches the park. As soon as they enter, a horrible sound like no other reaches her ears. "Ugh not his noise. That's the last thing we need." Boris says flatly. Ali covers her ears, the pain in her head makes her tear up. Boris marches over to a man with long mahogany hair that's put in a pony tail, and is playing the violin horribly. "Old man." He says calmly. He doesn't hear. "Old man!" He gets louder but still nothing. "GOWLAND!" He yells. The man stops and looks back at Boris.  
"Oh now. Look what the cat dragged in." Ali takes her hands off her ears and sighs from relief. Gowland looks at Ali, but not with the same shock or in other cases hatred. "Who's this? Is she your girlfriend?" He says with a smirk.  
"What?! No! This is my friend Ali."

Ali couldn't believe it. He had called her his friend. Her heart feels a bit light and fluttery. "Well then nice to meetcha miss Ali. I'm Gowland, owner of this here park. You can stop by any time ya like." She bows her head.  
"Thank you." Gowland gives out a laugh.  
"No need to be so formal. Just relax and have fun." As he said that, the night turned to evening again. Ali didn't really notice. Boris grabs her wrist and takes her on every ride. The rides were full of twists, turns, loops, spins, and speed. after the last ride, Ali had enough. She stops and grabs Boris's arm.  
"Whats wrong Ali?" He turns to look at her. She has her hand over her mouth and is a sickly pale green. "Oh crap Ali! Why didn't you say anything?" She keeps her hand over her mouth. "Come with me quickly." He drags her over to a door and opens it. He rushes her though and into a bathroom.

Ali walks out and looks at Boris. He's sitting on a bed and looks up at Ali. "Hey Ali im sorry can you ever forgive me?"  
"Of course. You didn't know I had motion sickness."  
"But why didn't you say you didn't want to ride?"  
"It's not that I didn't want to ride. I did want to ride. I just wanted to have fun with you after that guy tried to kill me."  
"Oh you mean Ace."  
"Yeah. Why was he trying to kill me?"

Boris hesitated before he answered. "Ace was the knight at heart castle. He used to be this guy that smiled no matter what and easily lost his way. Then Alice showed up. Everyone was in love with her. Especially Ace. He never admitted it, not even to himself that he loved Alice. Then one day, Alice left. She left everyone behind. After that Ace began to change. He abandoned his role and tried to kill the queen. He was corrupted by greed and hatred. He started to blame Alice for what happened. Then he started to attack people. The role keepers even the faceless." He stops for a moment and sighs. "If you want to go somewhere you'll have to have an escort. If you don't. Ace WILL kill you without hesitation. That's why no one goes out at night."


	5. Chapter 5: Vivaldi

Chapter 5: Vivaldi

Ali gets up the next time change. It's finally daytime. "Maybe is safe to go out on my own." She says to herself. She sneaks away to the road and starts walking. She doesn't know where, but she keeps going. She finally reaches a destination. And the first person she sees is Peter. He looks over and gets a stupid grin on his face. "ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE~!" He yells excitedly He glomps her and they both fall to the ground.  
"Get off Peter!"  
"But why my dear?"  
"For one, know my name! I'm Ali! A-L-I! And two, YOUR CRUSHING ME!" He gets off of her and helps her up.  
"You're truly not my dear Alice?"  
"No!" His face turns serious and sad.  
"White! Who is that in our courtyard?" Says a women's voice. Ali turns and sees a beautiful women with purple tinted black hair and beautiful lilac eyes.  
"This is Ali, Ali the queen of hearts." Peter says flatly.

The queen looks at Ali and raises her brow. "Ali?" After inspecting Ali for a moment, the queen get a warm, welcoming smile across her face. "Welcome to our home. We are called Vivaldi."  
"I-its nice to meet you." Ali felt uneasy around her. She felt she shouldn't be welcomed by royalty.  
"No reason to feel nervous around us."  
"Oh um... I'm sorry to intrude."  
"Not at all. You must have tea with us in two evening cycles."  
"I-I will!" She bows slightly and walks away.

She's walking down a path when all of a sudden. "Hey Ali!" Elliot runs up to her.  
"Oh hi Elliot." She smiles. He's holding a bag. "Whatcha got there?" He looks down at his bag and grins.  
"Carrot sweets!"  
"Carrot sweets?"  
"Yeah carrot cake, carrot cupcakes, carrot-"  
"Oh I see. Haha your such a hare." He stops and looks at her.  
"Wh-what?"  
"You're a hare right?"  
"Y-yes but..." He smiles. "Hey Ali would you like to come over sometime and eat sweets with me?"  
"Sure." Her smile was sweet and innocent. He stared and admired her smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

Ali found she had some time and decided to eat the sweets with Elliot. Ali has some carrot cake and giggles. "What?" Elliot looks at her confused.  
"I just remembered when I was a little girl I use to play with this little brown hare in my yard. Me being young at first I thought he was a baby bunny, but he wouldn't take plain carrots. Then one day I was eating carrot cake outside and I dropped a piece off my fork. The hare came right over and ate it." She giggles again. "He wouldn't leave my side till I went indoors." Elliot smiles.  
"You have a kind heart Ali." She blushes and takes a bite of carrot cake.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Well you're so kind to everyone even though you just got here, and even in the story your heart is sweet." Ali smiles.  
"Thank you Elliot. I should come over and make my carrot cake for you sometime. This one doesn't have enough spices and it tastes flat."  
"What no way!" He takes a bite. "It tastes normal to me."  
"I'll make mine and we'll see how it compares." She says jokingly but at the same time serious.  
"Your on!"

They finish up and Elliot packs up and waves goodbye. Ali waves and sits there for a moment. She hears screams behind her. She turns around and see's a man in an olive green cloak covered in blood, and a white and odd mask that covers his eyes. He walks towards Ali. Shes too scared to scream or to run. Elliot runs back through the crowd looking for Ali. He sees the man approach Ali and slide his hand on her cheek. "Ali! Run!" The man sees Elliot. He swoops up Ali and takes off. "Damn!" He runs back to the mansion.

The man who has Ali reeks of death. He runs through the forest then he stops and sets her down. "Where are you taking me?" She says calmly but with obvious fear in her voice.  
"I don't know. I got lost." He starts setting up a tent. He grabs Ali and throws her inside the tent. He zips it up and takes the mask and cloak off.  
"Ace!" He looks back at her and smiles warmly.  
"Nice to see you too Alice." There is hatred in his words but the warmth in his smile kept her calm.  
"Ace, listen to me. I'm not Alice. I'm Ali Heart." He acts like he didn't hear her.  
"You left me here all alone Alice."  
"Ace listen!" She yells. He pays attention to her at last. "Alice Liddell is my grandmother! She died 3 years ago! Im Ali Heart! Her granddaughter! Ace please understand that im not her. I'd never hurt any of you."  
"Alice is... dead?"  
"She died of old age. Look at me. Look closer at me and you will see that im not Alice." He gets closer to her face and sighs.  
"Y-Your right... Your not Alice." He sits on the ground and holds the hilt of his sword. "I abandoned my role to get revenge... but maybe I will get it after all." He draws his sword and grabs Ali by her hair.  
"Ace what are you doing?!" She screeches. "Stop!" He lifts his sword high above his head, it comes down with a mighty swish.

Elliot, Blood, and the twins rush through the forest. "He took her this way im sure!" They all look panicked and scared. They hear Ali's screeches.  
"Ace what are you doing?! Stop!" They rush into his tent and see a pile of hair on the floor. Blood picks Ace up by his throat.  
"What did you do to her?" He says in a low, hateful grumble.  
"Nothing. See for yourself." Blood throws him aside. The twins grow older and grab him. Ali stands and looks at Blood. Her hair is cut up to her shoulders. She looks like an entirely different person. "Presenting, Ali Heart. She will not be mistaken for Alice henceforth. I freed her from her curse." He says proudly. Elliot puts his gun to Ace's head.  
"You bastard!"  
"Elliot its ok." She says. Elliot looks confused. "In a way he helped me. I was always being mistaken for her. Now I have my own identity." She walks over to Ace and looks at him in the eye. "Promise me Ace. You wont kill anymore, and you'll go back to being the knight of hearts."  
"Ali I-"  
"Promise me!" He sighs.  
"I promise."


	7. Chapter 7: Ticking Hearts

Chapter 7: Ticking Hearts

Ali when to the castle with Ace, after several times of getting lost. Vivaldi ordered him to be beheaded but Ali begged her to give him another chance. When Vivaldi finally agreed Ali finally made it back to the clock tower. Julius looks up and sighs of relief. "Where have you been?" He asks coldly  
"Well... I ran into Elliot, we ate cake, Ace kidnapped me-" Ali says nonchalant. Julius interrupts.  
"Ace what?! Did he hurt you?!"  
"No. Only thing he did to me was gave me a hair cut." She shows him her now shortened hair. Julius looks at her in amazement.  
"Ahem... It looks good."  
"Thanks. Oh yeah. Julius I got invited to a ball."  
"Crap that day is already here." He looks like he's dreading the idea.  
"Huh your going too?"  
"Everyone has to go."  
"Oh."

Silence fell over the room. Julius is working on a clock. "Grandma told me that everyone here has clocks for hearts. Is that true?" Julius keeps working, then stops. He takes his glasses off.  
"Come here." Ali walks over. He gently pulls her head close to his chest. She can hear the ticking of a clock in his chest. Ali can feel tears form in her eyes for some reason.  
"Julius..."  
"Are you afraid of me now? For the work I do?"  
"No. Julius... I could never be afraid of someone like you. Your kind. Even though I've only been here a short while, I feel like everyone here is dear to me."  
"Ali... your too kind."  
"No. I'm just truthful. I'm just an ordinary 17-year-old girl."  
"Will you go back...? To your world?"  
"I haven't decided yet" Even though she pretty much has the answer in the back of her mind.

She doesn't know how long its been since her talk with Julius. But lately its only been day and night. She's walking down the streets with Elliot, Blood, and the adult twins. "You know miss. The ball is coming up real soon." Blood says.  
"I know. I still don't know what I should wear." Alice says a bit embarrassed. They all step in front of her and stare. "Um guys?"  
"You look really cute when you blush sis." Says Dee.  
"Yeah." Dum nods in agreement.  
"S-stop harassing her." Elliot's face is red.  
"Your thinking pervy thoughts Bloody chicken rabbit." The twins say.  
"I am not!" Blood takes Ali's hand.  
"You do glow more when you make that face miss." Ali blushes more.  
"I'm nothing special." Ali says humbly. "I'm just an ordinary girl."

Blood investigates her, circling her. "Blood what are you-"  
"I think you would look good in a sleek and sexy black gown." Everything is quiet but only for a moment when,  
"No way Blood!" Elliot outbursts. "I think a pretty long and sleek violet would be perfect for her!"  
"Shut up bloody chicken, sis would look great in red!" Both the twins say.  
"You jokers are kidding right?" Says a voice beyond the fighting four. They turn and Boris and Gowland are there. "She would look great in a light blue."  
"The hell you talking about boy?" Gowland says. "How about a goldish yellow?" Someone laughs behind them. Ace, Vivaldi, and Peter walks over.  
"Yeah right. Green would suit her." Ace says with a smile.  
"You bore us. A brilliant silver would make her look radiant!" Vivaldi practically fangirls over the idea. Peter stands in silence then says.  
"How about white?"

Ali couldn't believe that so many people were fighting about what she should wear. Julius just happens to walk by and Ace swings his arm around him. "Julius! Tell us what color dress you think Ali should wear!" Julius stares at her for a while. They wait and wait.  
"Teal." He says then walks off.  
"We must take you shopping Ali!" Vivaldi says.  
"We could all go to prove who's right!" Ace says.  
"Yeah! Lets go sis!" The twins take her arms.  
'Why me?' She thinks to herself.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dress

Chapter 8: The dress.

After hours of searching. Everyone gave one dress they liked to Ali. Blood gave her a short black one with a slit cut diagonally across the side and stomach. She walks out and she feels exposed and awkward, but also hot. "I told you she'd look good." He says with a confident smile. Elliot gave her a long strapless purple that flowed to the ground. "Wow Ali! You look great!" Elliot says.  
"I like the style but I don't think purple suits me. Can you see if maybe there's one like it in teal?"  
"Sure thing!" He runs off. The twins gave her a red one that was poofy like a princess.  
"You look great sis!"  
"The mesh itches." She says scratching her leg. Boris gave her a simple light blue dress.  
"You look gorgeous!" He yells.  
"It's a bit tight. Does it come in a bigger size?"  
"No." He looked disappointed. Gowland gives her a shiny gold dress that has glitter on it. The glitter got into her eye.  
"Me and glitter don't really get along." She says as she rubs her eye.

Ace gave her a light green dress. "Looks like that really doesn't work for a ball." He laughs. The dress looked like a tutu. Vivaldi gives her a shiny silver dress.  
"Oh my." Vivaldi puts her hand over her mouth.  
"I look like a mirror." Peter gives her a white dress. She looks ten times more pale than usual. Elliot comes back with a teal one.  
"It's not the same one but close." She doesn't come out of the stall. "What's wrong?"  
"It's too big!"  
"That's the smallest size they had."

Julius walks in and moves them all to the side. He slides a dress over the stall and waits for her to come out. She walks out. The dress is royal blue. Its strapless and the front is open from her knees down and the back drags. Julius stares like everyone else. "Oh wow." Boris says in awe.  
"You look like royalty." Vivaldi says.  
"Sis your beautiful!" Everyone else just stares.  
"Did you pick this out Julius?" He nods. "I like this one."  
"I'll buy it for you." Julius says.

They all leave the store and look at Ali. "I cant wait to see you all." Ali says with a smile. Vivaldi takes her hands.  
"You must come over so we can do your hair and make up!"  
"Ok." Peter looks over. His stare was so cold and sharp it made Ali shiver. They all leave to prepare for the ball.


	9. Chapter 9: The Ball

Chapter 9: The Ball

The day of the ball has arrived. Ali prepares her dress and goes to the castle. Ace and Peter are working hard and Vivaldi is no where in sight. Ali stands on her tip toes hoping it might help some. Ace walks over and pats her shoulder. "Heeeey Alllllli!"  
"Hi Ace." She smiles at him.  
"Did you come over to play with little old me?" His smile was kinda cute. Ali cant help but blush at his cuteness. "Getting everything together is a drag. Hey why don't you come to my bedroom?"  
"Don't be a perv." Ali says flatly.  
"Aw come on!"  
"I said no!"  
"She came over to play with us." Vivaldi walks over right on time. "Ready to have a royal make-over?"  
"Yes please!" Ali rushes over to her.  
"Ace get back to work!" Peter yells from across the room. Vivaldi takes Ali into her room and sits her at her vanity.  
"Now. Lets see what we shall do with you." Vivaldi lifts Ali's head and starts her work.

The day changes to night and guests start piling in. Boris is talking to the twins. "I haven't seen Ali yet." Boris looks at them. "You haven't seen her have you?" They shake their heads. Vivaldi is at the top of the stairs and she claps her hands.  
"Let the ball begin." The lights dim and the music starts. Ali steps next to Vivaldi. Everyone's head turns to look at her. A few of the faceless mutter among themselves. Ali walks down the stairs and her dress drags behind her, slowly flowing like a river, the make up she had on was minimal, but enough to make her more defined and older looking, her hair was down but had a slight curl looking like golden rings. Everyone's stare made her blush a bit.

The first two that come up to her is Dee and Dum. "Wow sis! You look like a princess!"  
"I'm not that pretty."  
"On the contrary." Blood and Elliot comes over. They both look great in a suit.  
"You look amazing Ali!" Elliot looked adorable. Ali couldn't stop staring at his ears.  
"Um Elliot...?" Ali says looking straight at his ears.  
"Yeah?"  
"C-can I pet your ears?"  
"Huh?" His face pales. She backs him up into a chair where he just sits down. She puts her knee on his leg and reaches for his ears. He shuts his eyes preparing the worst. Instead of the unimaginable pain of them being pulled, Ali gently strokes one ear in fascination.  
"They... are so soft..." She gets off of him and smiles at him.  
"No fair Ali. Why don't you pet my ears like that?" She turns and Boris is standing there.

They all mingle and have a good time. She dances with everyone, even a very stubborn Julius. The only one she didn't dance with was Peter and he was outside on the balcony. She walks out and stands next to him. "Hi Peter." He looks at her coldly and looks away.  
"I brought you here thinking you were Alice... but you're not... Why haven't you gone home already?"  
"Peter im glad you brought me here. I feel like I don't want to go home. It feels like you saved me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Peter... I think you should know the truth about Alice."  
"The truth?" He looks at her attentively. Ali leans on the rail.  
"I knew Alice Liddell. Time here and in her world is different. Some years past since she left here. She had a daughter, Maria. Alice and Maria were close. Then Maria fell in love with a man, George Heart. They had four beautiful children and one on the way. Alice and Maria stopped talking for awhile. Then Maria got sick and died while giving birth to her youngest daughter." Peter looks astonished about what he's hearing. "The youngest daughter grew up, she lived in a mansion and could have anything she wanted, except her family's love. Her father went into a depression and wouldn't leave is study, Her sisters and brother wouldn't acknowledge her. They blamed her for Maria's death and their fathers depression. Alice came and took the little girl to live with her and told her stories about Wonderland and the people there. But Alice was slowly growing old and passed away in her sleep. The girl was only fourteen. Her family didn't want her and lived three long and painful years in an empty mansion, with only the maids to keep her company. Her oldest sister finally found her and said, 'Your a jinx! You kill everyone! You hurt them even worse!'. The sister slapped her and left."

Pain and hurt fills Ali's voice. "Then she goes to relax in a meadow to keep her mind off of things. Then a strange man with rabbit ears throws her down a hole and into a new land where she meets people who love and accept her. That's all she's ever wanted right?" Tears form in her eyes. "My grandma was a loving women, and she loved you all. She died with no regrets."  
"Your... Alice's granddaughter?" Peter stares at her.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry you mistook me for my grandma... and you probably hate me for telling you, but..." Peter hugs her.  
"No... im sorry... I'm sorry you suffered so long... I'm sorry I was cold. I'm so sorry..." Ali didn't expect him to change his heart so easily but she hugs him back and silently cries.


	10. Chapter 10: The Vile

Chapter 10: The Vile

Peter held Ali for a long time, even after she was done crying. When he finally looked at her it wasn't with the same obsessive stare or the cold one like before. It was a loving look. Ali had never seen that side of him. It was kind of nice. Peter lets her go at last. "Go back to the party and enjoy yourself. I'll be in shortly." She nods and walks in. Her throat felt dry and like sand paper. She walks over to Ace and Julius. They are drinking the punch at that table. She scoops herself some. 'I wonder why there are two punch bowls?' She thinks to herself. She goes to take a drink and Julius turns around and sees her.  
"Ali, no! That-" She takes a big drink. "That punch has alcohol..." After a minute she passes out.

She is in a white room. "Been awhile Ali." Says a voice. She looks up and it's Nightmare.  
"Oh its you... " She hears faint voices in her head saying her name. "What do you want Nightmare?"  
"You have to choose Ali... You have to choose between Wonderland and your home." He holds the vile in his hand. Its full. What will you choose Ali?

(There is a reason this one is so short and I apologize and thank those who have followed the main story. There will be spin offs and different stories coming as soon as I can. So follow me and you will see the first story really soon. ^^ Thank you.)


	11. Branch Off List and Link

Amusement Park Panic: s/9727379/1/Amusment-Park-Panic

Knight of my Heart: s/9324237/1/Knight-of-my-Heart

Lucky Love: s/9651427/1/Lucky-Love

Tick Tock: s/9644390/1/Tick-Tock

Bloody Hearts: s/9326407/1/Bloody-Hearts


End file.
